


Accusations and prophecies

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Series: The Peaches Chronicles [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angry Antarians, Deleted Scenes, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: Deleted scene where the Antarians and humans gather at Isobel’s after Caulfield. Accusations fly. Mara tries to keep the peace while one angry Antarian verbally attacks Alex and Isobel. Michael manages to keep control of his powers...barely.This scene can sort of stand alone but it’s probably better if you read part 1 of this seriesI’m looking forward to meeting you, finally
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: The Peaches Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631083
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	Accusations and prophecies

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this scene but it really didn’t fit within the story. I knew I wanted the story to end shortly after Caulfield but this scene opened more questions and problems that would have needed a few more chapters to work through. I hope you enjoy and as always, if there is more of the original story you want to see explored please leave a comment.

By noon the next day everyone was gathered at Isobel’s. Noah was with them but he was completely subdued and didn’t speak at all. Isobel kept glancing at him trying not to freak out. 

It was Michael who finally asked the question his sister didn’t seem capable of asking. “How can we be sure he isn’t getting into her mind right now?”

“He would never disobey the queen. Especially will so many of us surrounding him. Isobel is safe.” Tylen answered looking pointedly at Noah. 

Isobel sat down next to Kyle and tried to relax. She instinctively reached for Kyle’s hand and pulled it on her lap. 

“Why are the humans here?” Lyra glanced at Liz, Alex and Kyle not bothering to hide her displeasure.

“Kyle kept Michael alive and made sure Evangeline was delivered safely. Without him I’m not sure either of them would have survived. And Liz and I are together. Not quite sure why you would be questioning why Alex is here seeing how he’s Evangeline’s father.” Max stared back at Lyra matching her displeasure.

“Her name is Kitara and they both would have been fine without the help of a human doctor.” Lyra snapped.

“Her name is Evangeline Belle.” Michael countered. 

Lyra turned to Mara. “Your highness, forgive me for being forward but why are you allowing this? Why must these humans be present? And why haven’t you insisted your son change the child’s name?”

Alex bit his lip to avoid saying what he really wanted to. He knew they had all been through hell at the hands of his father. Instead he reached for Evangeline. “Peaches, let’s go see what Aunt Izzy put in the playroom for you today.”

Michael reluctantly handed Evangeline over. Alex turned to leave the room when Lyra spoke again. “Leave the child. You can take the other humans with you. I’m sure you can understand why we don’t want to explain anything in front of our future king’s _chattel_.”

Alex slowly turned around and opened his mouth but Michael beat him to it. “No one is leaving this room. Alex sit down. I know what happened to all of you is horrific and I can’t begin to understand what you’ve been through but Alex is my partner, my soulmate, the father of my child. He is not my property. Kyle and Liz are my friends. They’ve been nothing but supportive since finding out our secret. I want to learn about you and our home world but not if you can’t accept the people I love.” 

Mara looked at her son with an expression that could only be called proud. “And we want to learn about your life here.”

“But her name, your highness. They call her Peaches! It’s a disgrace-“ Lyra began.

_“Don’t like fighting. Daddy, Aunt Liz, and Uncle Kyle love me. I love them. Why don’t you like them?”_

The room grew silent and the aliens looked to one another to see who would answer Evangeline. Tylen cleared his throat. “We like them.”

_“Not all of you do. You hate humans. I’m half human. That means you don’t like me.”_

Mara decided this conversation had gone on long enough. “We are here today because of Evangeline. She helped save us. It doesn’t matter what her name is. She is the same child from the prophecy. And the fact that Michael gave birth to her is proof enough that Alex is worthy of our love. There will be no more talk about changing her name or the humans being beneath us. You cannot judge all humans by the ones who imprisoned us. By the same reasoning, they could judge us by Noah’s actions. Do I make myself clear?”

She looked around the room and everyone nodded. Satisfied there would be no more unpleasant accusations she took a breath and continued. “There is a lot we need to explain. Would you rather ask questions or hear a narrative?”

“I think questions might make things easier to understand.” Isobel answered. 

Mara smiled at her. “Very well. You may start, Isobel.”

Isobel took a deep breath, holding tight to Kyle’s hand and spoke, “I have a lot of questions actually. Who are we exactly? Why did we leave our home planet? Why were we put in pods and hidden away? Why do we have no memories of our lives before we hatched?”

Mara and a few of the others laughed. “Hatched? I’ve never heard the emergence from the pod called that before. You, Max and Michael were our future. You were kept hidden in the pods to keep you safe. We would have to examine the pods to determine why you emerged with no memories because that’s not what was supposed to happen. The three of you are royalty. I explained last night that you and Max are the twins of our king and queen who tragically died before we were able to evacuate. Rath, my husband, was next in line for the throne.”

“So you are the queen now?” Max interrupted.

“Yes, then Michael after me. That is unless you decided to fight Michael for your birthright.” Mara explained.

Max shook his head and chuckled. “Not gonna happen. I’m not fighting Michael for anything. If he wants it, he can be king.”

“Your highness, that’s not quite true though. The prophecy...” Lyra began but trailed off when Tylen threw her a hard look.

“Okay, I have to know and I’m sorry for asking when I really have no right but what is this prophecy you keep talking about?” Liz looked around the room and saw her friends seemed to be as curious as she was.

“There is a prophecy that the first born daughter of Rath the twelfth and his soulmate would save us and give us peace. There is more to the prophecy but that is its essence.” Tylen replied.

“Who is Rath the twelfth?” Liz looked confused. 

Alex sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. “Liz, who just had a baby?”

“Oh, right.” Liz looked embarrassed. 

“So let me get this straight. Evangeline is our savior and therefore the next queen of...where do we come from?” Isobel looked to Mara.

“Antar. And yes, technically she is queen but not until she is twenty one. Right now that doesn’t matter because we don’t know if our home world is inhabitable. We left because we were in the midst of a civil war. A war that had destroyed most of Antar. We came here looking for a new home. Not to conquer or destroy, to live.” Mara replied.

“Why did we crash?” Max asked.

“We were sabotaged by a member of the opposition. It is a miracle any of us survived. I was supposed to stay with the pods but I couldn’t bear the screams of my people. I went back to help and was captured instead.”

“I know you said our parents were killed on Antar, but what happened to Michael’s father?” Max asked. 

“Captured and slaughtered in front of us by his lover’s grandfather. For no reason at all!” Lyra spat out.

“Lyra! Do not try to blame Alex for this. He is not his family. Or should we condemn you for your father’s part in our war? Would that be fair? I understand you are bitter but you have to let go.” A new voice spoke from behind Max. 

Mara took a deep breath. “Alex is not just Michael’s lover. He has the handprint, they both do.”

“Michael has a handprint? How is that possible? No human can do that.” Lyra looked shocked.

“He is Michael’s soulmate.” Mara shrugged not explaining her part in the handprint.

Lyra looked chastened. “Forgive me, your highness but I can’t go on like this. It’s too painful to look at them. I beg of you to let the child take the memories. Please.”

Mara shook her head. “I do not wish to strip you of who you are. Once we are finished here you can start to work with Sola to work through those memories.”

“Is that something Evangeline can do? She can wipe minds? What else can she do? And how can we teach her not to?” Michael looked down and his daughter sleeping in Alex’s arms and felt a fear like he’d never felt before. She was so powerful and if they couldn’t control her powers they risked exposure. 

“My sweet boy, like I explained last night, she has all our abilities inside her. Don’t be afraid. We will help you and Alex. You will not do this alone.” Mara promised. 

“Once she is older we can go home and reclaim what is rightfully yours.” Tylen said happily 

“Home? I thought you said our home was ravaged by war? Why would we go back?” Isobel looked around the room confused. 

“Did you think we would want to stay here?” Lyra asked incredulously.

“This is our home. We have lives here, friends, family.” Isobel protested.

“I’m sorry to say this Vilandra, but your judgement when it comes to friends and family is severely lacking. None of you know how to harness your powers. If you had you wouldn’t have be taken in by Noah’s lies.”

“That’s not fair.” Max protested.

Lyra ignored him and continued her tirade. “You live in hiding, trusting humans whose families have tortured and killed yours for seven generations. You are not the royalty you were born to be. _Kitara_ was born despite all your failings. She is the most important being here. She has a prophecy to fulfill. She will save us and bring peace to our home world. None of you have any say in that. It is what she was born to do.” Lyra gave Isobel a condescending glance before turning to Alex. 

“And you...I can hear your thoughts and trust me that can be arranged.”

Michael clenched his hands into fists at his side and tried to calm his breathing. He was actually proud of himself for not losing control of his powers and shattering everything in Isobel’s living room.

“And what exactly was Alex thinking?” Kyle asked, speaking for the first time since the discussion started.

“That Peaches would leave this planet over his dead body.” Isobel supplied. She stood and looked around the room at the faces of her family and friends and then towards the Antarians. Squaring her shoulders she walked over to Alex and grabbed his arm. “I can’t do this right now. I need you, love, you and Peaches. Let Mara and Michael handle this. Please?” She added when Alex looked like he was going to deny her. 

Alex nodded and stood up. He leaned close to Michael and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. “Let your mother handle this. Do not lose control. You, Peaches, Max and Isobel are my family and I love all of you.” He straightened up and looked toward Mara. He raised an eyebrow and left only when she nodded.

Kyle felt a jolt of sadness that Isobel left with Alex but he knew why she did. He was the first person to make her feel safe after Noah. Her brothers loved her, that was obvious, but they were so angry at Noah that they couldn’t be what she needed. Alex sat with her, listened to her, commiserated with her and when she was strong enough, he let her go like a bird whose broken wings had healed. 

He knew Isobel liked him because even after moving out of the cabin they still found time to see each other. He looked to Michael, alone now on the small loveseat and instinctively moved from his place next to Max. He sat next to Michael and gave his arm a squeeze. Michael glanced over at him but didn’t relax his posture. His hands were still clenched when he moved them to his lap and his gaze returned to his mother. Kyle could tell his control was hanging on by a thread. He hoped his presence would help calm him and prevent him from doing something he’d regret. 

Mara waited for Alex and Isobel to be out of earshot before she stood. “I understand how much pain we have endured for over seventy years. I know the physical and psychological torture you have all endured. I was there with you. I watched my husband brutally murdered in front of me and I couldn’t even hold him while he took his last breath. I prayed just like each of you that our children were safe. Yes, they don’t have full control of their powers but who did they have to teach them? No one. Attacking Isobel for allowing a mind manipulator to find a crack in her psyche and take over is viscous and cruel. All they had was each other and they survived over two decades without being detected.”

“But your highness...” Tylen interrupted.

Mara put her hand up. “I was not finished. Their human companions have all risked their lives more than once to keep them safe. Humanity is flawed. I am not denying that. We have encountered more cruel humans than kind ones but that does not mean we get to threaten the ones who would die to keep us safe. Evangeline is not leaving this planet. She has fulfilled the prophecy and will not be ripped from the safety of her fathers’ arms. Antar is lost. I know you all know that. You can feel it in your hearts. Michael not Rath, Isobel not Vilandra and Max not Zan have opened their homes for us. They want to help us. They want to get to know us. But we need to stop belittling them and threatening them. If we can’t do that we need to move on. Leave them to live their lives in peace.” 

“The prophecy has not been fulfilled! How can you say that?” Lyra cried.

“She was said to save us and bring peace.” Tylen reluctantly agreed.

“Did she not save us? Do we not have peace in our hearts? Why do you all think she was meant to stop the war? She has healed our bodies and when she rests I will allow her to heal our minds as well. We will be free and at peace. I have no plans on leaving my children again. Anyone who wants to leave will have my blessing. I will not force you to stay, just like I will not force my children to abandon their loved ones to travel to a planet that has been decimated by war.”

Mara looked at her people and slowly one by one they kneeled in front of her until only four remained, Lyra and three males.

“Very well, once your minds have been healed you are free to go. Michael has the console to the ship. You can leave Earth and go wherever you need to.” Mara looked to Michael to make sure he was okay with what she offered. He slowly nodded and felt his hands unclench. He didn’t need it anymore. His place was here, with Alex and everyone else. He no longer felt the pull of space, of home. Alex and Evangeline were his home. 

***

Isobel sat on the floor watching Evangeline attempt to roll over on her play mat while Alex sat in the recliner with his leg up. Neither of them spoke for a long time, content to just be in each other’s company. Isobel finally broke the silence. “I feel so ashamed.”

Alex leaned forward to look at her. “Why? Because of what Lyra said?”

Isobel shook her head. “Because I don’t want them here. I’m afraid. They’re all so powerful and I’m helpless against them. I know it’s not rational but I couldn’t stand to be in the same room with them anymore.”

Alex lowered the recliner and awkwardly lowered himself to the floor next to Isobel. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. “Iz, they aren’t going to hurt you. Your brothers and Mara wouldn’t let them. I wouldn’t allow it. She meant what she said about you being her child now. All of this is a lot. For all of us.”

“I know. Rationally, I know all the anger coming from Lyra is justified but with all their powers can’t they feel how much you, Kyle, and Liz love us? None of you is responsible for what happened to them.”

“The trauma from being held captive for seventy years won’t be easy to overcome. They’re just as scared as you are. I’ll admit it hurt being treated like I was beneath them. That I was only a means to an end in regards to that prophecy but I also understand. I know Michael loves me and would never refer to me as his property. Things will work out we just need to be patient.” Alex pulled her closer and kissed her hair. “In the meantime, I’ll be here for you whenever you need a break from everything.”

“I think I hurt Kyle’s feelings by asking you to leave with me.” Isobel said after a few minutes.

Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled. “You think?”

“I probably should have asked him but we’re still trying to figure things out. It’s easy with you. I can be myself without worrying how it’s going to affect our relationship. I want him to like me not pity me.”

“Kyle does not pity you. He likes you. A lot. He’s not going to hold onto any hurt feelings about this, so stop worrying. I’m glad you got me out of there. I needed some space to cool down. Because even though I understand the anger, hearing Lyra’s response to my thoughts about Peaches leaving the planet pissed me off.” 

Isobel shifted so she was laying across Alex’s lap looking up at him. “I could tell. And so could Michael. I’m surprised he didn’t shatter my whole living room. Should we go back or wait for someone to come get us?”

“Peaches is asleep and you’re using me as a pillow, I say let’s wait for someone to come get us.” Alex leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. 

Isobel reached out and pulled the mat Evangeline was sleeping on closer to them and closed her eyes as well. 

They were still sound asleep when Michael and Kyle came to get them an hour later. 

“Do we wake them or leave them there?” Michael asked smiling at the protective arm Alex had across Isobel’s waist. 

Kyle pulled out his phone and took a picture. “We wake them. That can’t be comfortable for either of them. I’ll take Peaches and you wake them?”

“Hey! How did I get the short end of the stick? One or both of them is going to punch me.”

Kyle picked up Peaches. “Well, your daughter needs a diaper change, do you want to switch?”

Diapers were Michael’s least favorite thing about behind a parent. “On second thought, I can use my powers to wake them and stay out of the way.”

Kyle shook his head and took Peaches to the changing table while Michael gently shook Alex and Isobel awake with his telekinesis. 

“Go away or I’ll melt your brain.” Isobel groaned.

Alex pulled his arm away from her and smiled when she complained. “What time is it?”

Kyle pulled Evangeline’s tights back up and her dress down before turning to Isobel. “Almost six. Max is staying here with most of the Antarians.” 

Covering a yawn, Isobel frowned. “Why? I thought Max was taking Noah and a few others back to his house.”

“Mara thought it would be best if you stayed with us for a while.” Michael said cautiously not knowing how Isobel was going to react to being kicked out of her own home.

“You two just want a live in babysitter so you can have alone time everyday.” Isobel rolled her eyes.

Alex laughed. “Not sure we’re going to be doing anything that requires alone time with Michael’s mother in the next room.”

“Seriously? I’m never getting laid again am I?” Michael crossed his arms across his chest and pouted like a two year old. 

Alex gave him an exasperated look. “You got laid last night so stop complaining.”

“I did not need to know that, Alex.” Isobel held her arms out to Kyle. 

“I never get to hold her.” Kyle grumbled but handed Evangeline to Isobel.

“I still don’t understand why I’m going to stay with you two.”

“Mara was pretty pissed about how some of the others were acting and she wants to give you time to heal.” Michael explained. He looked down to Alex. “Are you going to stay down there all night?”

“I’ve been down here for over three hours. I don’t have my crutches or anything to grab on to. Exactly how would you like me to get up?” Alex raised an eyebrow and suddenly found himself being levitated to a standing position. Michael took him into his arms to steady him. 

He gave a Alex a soft kiss. “I’m sorry, darlin’ wasn’t thinking clearly.” 

“You could stay with me if you didn’t want to stay at the cabin.” Kyle offered.

Isobel smiled at him. “That’s a really sweet offer but I think I want to spend time with Mara.”

Kyle tried to hide his disappointment but wasn’t complete successful. “Yeah. That’s fine.”

“You could come stay with us too. I know it’s a long drive to work but I’d like it if you were there.” Isobel offered shyly. 

“Um, I hate to point out that we don’t have a guest room anymore. Michael and I slept on the couch last night so Mara could have the bed.” Alex pointed out. 

“We slept on the couch last night because that handprint you put on me made us forget where we were and we..” Alex put his hand over Michael’s mouth before finished his sentence.

Kyle groaned. “I really need to stop hearing about your sex life, Michael. It sounds like it’s going to be too cramped in that cabin but thanks for the offer.”

Isobel waved him off. “I’ll just order something comfortable for Mara and she can stay in the nursery. We can sleep on the sofa.” She raised an eyebrow when Michael started to complain. “What? Don’t even try to tell me that Alex doesn’t bring Peaches in bed with you. Mara’s sleep won’t be disturbed. Unless you don’t want Kyle there?”

Michael shot Alex a look and sent him a panicked plea through their bond. Alex just smiled and shrugged. Michael glared at him. “She’s going to be your sister eventually. You can’t keep using that excuse not to say anything.”

“You two are welcome to stay at the cabin for as long as it takes to figure this whole Antarian thing out. I’m going to have to go back to the base in the morning to discuss creating new identities for all of them.” Alex gave Michael’s hand a squeeze.

“Thank you, love. I’m going to pack a bag.” Isobel handed Evangeline back to Kyle and headed to her room.

“Okay, spill, why is Isobel being sent to the cabin?” Alex asked. 

Michael sighed. “Mara doesn’t trust Noah and Lyra around her. She offered Noah a choice to either be executed or leave the planet with Lyra and four others. After his powers are permanently disabled for lack of a better term. You can guess which he chose. She doesn’t want him getting any bright ideas and trying to hurt Isobel again.”

“Some of them are leaving the planet? How?” Alex looked confused. 

“My console. They’ll build a small vessel and attach the console. They seem to think Antar is still inhabitable. They promised to leave and never come back.” Michael answered.

“I hope they find what they are looking for. I understand their anger and resentment but I don’t want to have to constantly be apologizing for my family.”

Mara appeared at the door. “And you won’t have to. I know I told you this already but you are not your father or grandfather. You are a good man. Now let’s get our little princess home. We need a good night’s rest. Tomorrow is a new beginning...for all of us.”


End file.
